The present invention relates to a concentric coawial cable terminal connector, and more particularly to three piece a coaxial clamping cable connector.
In the conventional radio frequency (RF) distribution and interconnect systems such as cable TV (CATV), satellite TV (SMATV), master antenna TV (MATV) video, and date, concentric coaxial cable is needed to properly shield and transfer the signals. As a result, the quality of a coaxial cable connection and its precise application directly affects the quality of the signal passing through it, as well as the maintenance of the entire signal within the cable. Of course, the quality of the coaxial cable connection can be no better than the connector or terminal used to make it.
Outdoor terminals are particularly important because they are exposed to moisture and chemicals and are easily damaged resulting in signal loss, distortion, radiation and unwanted reflections. Moreover, the outdoor coaxial cables are frequently separated from the terminal by common excessive foreign forces as well a by normal forces due to incorrect of poor installations. Poor installations can result from the common misuse of the proper size terminal or tool, or the use of less than the specified installation force.
New Federal Communication Commission (FCC) rules, effective in 1990, require RF, and specifically television signal distribution and interconnect systems, to limit signal leakage radiation to minimum levels. The most common cause of this radiation has been found to result for loose or poorly installed cable tarminals. The above deficiencies of presently used coaxial cable terminal results from a design which requires a precision fit between terminal and cable, the proper size specialty installation tool, and a precise minimum clamping force. In addition, the reliability of the commonly used terminal has been comprised due to the use of new cable jacket materials such as teflon and fire retardant polyvinylchloride (PVC). These materials have differing holding strengths and interface surface requirements which cannot easily be met by presently used terminal designs.
The most commonly used terminal design consists of a clamping tube which is fitted to a freely rotatable screw tube. Attachment to the end of a coaxial cable is accomplished by means of clamping action on the cable jacket and shield held between the inner tube and the deformed, clamped outer tube. Some terminals have additional outer clamping rings around the outer clamping tube to provide additional strength. However, since to clamping force exerted on the terminal is of varying strength resulting from each individual installers ability, strength and attitude, the overall reliability is uncontrollable and has resulted in excessive cost, repair time and lack of system integrity.
Furthermore, present terminal designs require the use of a special heavy tool requiring the use of two hands, sufficient leverage, and adequate space for proper installation. They are inconvenient and have not been effective.
Therefore, there is a need for a coaxial cable connector that can achieve a good strong connection, is easy to install with common tools and is adaptable to a variety of cable size and jackets.